With the advancement of technology, the use and popularity of electronic devices has increased considerably. Electronic devices are commonly used to capture video data using one or more cameras and audio data using one or more microphones. Facial recognition may be used to identify individual users from image data and speaker recognition may be used to identify individual users from corresponding audio data.